


[Podfic] Five First Kisses

by SisterOfWar



Category: Doctor Who, Hamlet - Shakespeare, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heroes (TV), Road to El Dorado (2000), Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Aria's <i>Five First Kisses</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [five first kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71861) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



> Music is by yMusic.
> 
> Intro & inter-chapter: _Proven Badlands_  
>  Outro: _Clearing, Dawn, Dance_

[Dowload MP3 here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/five-first-kisses)


End file.
